


5 Times Erik Has Control Over His Powers and the One Time He Didn't

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik uses his powers, Gen, M/M, but he's totally a fourteen year old girl, when it comes to Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, and because zimothy made me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Erik Has Control Over His Powers and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/gifts).



**1.**  
It was almost second nature to manipulate the metal in the kitchen, especially when it was his turn to make breakfast. Plus, it made the work that much shorter and no one seemed to be complaining about anything he made. Actually for the most part, the children seemed happier when he was on cooking duty rather than Charles, not that he blamed them. 

He continued on with his ministrations even as a bleary eyed Charles stumbled into the room rubbing at his eyes. Erik didn’t even flinch when the brunet reached up showing off a strip of skin. Silently, he congratulated his control even when a flare of lust washed throughout him. 

**2.**  
Sean didn’t scream at the right moment or maybe it was just an off day for all of them, but as Charles’ eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the thought of the red head plummeting towards the ground, Erik reached out with his powers grappling for the metal on the boy’s outfit. He jerked the teen up, suspending him in the air a few feet above the unforgiving ground. And, he did not even drop the red head a millimeter when Charles sent a blinding grin his way with thanks being echoed in his ears. 

**3.**  
Something Erik often prided himself on was his ability to focus even when the world was rushing around him, pulling at his attention. One of the children had found it necessary to continue chattering to him while he tried to fix their toy. It was a nasty contraption with more than enough metal odd ends to make anyone want to pull at their hair, but even with the irritation amounting Erik kept his focus and melded one of the warped bits to fit. 

“You’re quite good with that,” Charles said to his left. Erik glanced up towards the shorter man, but his control happily never wavered. Soon he was able to hand the toy back to the child.

 **4.**  
The children seemed to find it amusing to toss metal objects into the air to see how many he could keep up in the air at a time. If he dropped one, which he never did, they would all clamor and tell him to try again. The day before he’d made it to twenty-seven before they had all been called to dinner, thus forcing him to gently set all of the objects on the ground less Charles have to come in and scold the children or catch him in the act. 

**5.**  
For the most part he was a silent man, he didn’t feel the need to explain himself often, and for the most part if he felt the need to make his opinion known he would merely state it bluntly. Of course the day his throat was so sore that it even hurt to breathe was the day that Charles decided to ask him twenty questions. Mostly about his health of course and while the telepath could’ve easily gleamed every bit of information he had wanted from Erik’s willing brain, he thought it would be fair to let everyone else know what Erik wanted. 

Which was where the fridge magnets came in.

Charles had explained that he would have to form each one word at a time, as they had yet to get around to buying more magnets, and then everyone would know what he wanted. After painstakingly using the blasted magnets to ask why he couldn’t just write what he wanted down on paper, Charles had informed him it would be more fun for the children. 

Not on magnet wobbled even as Erik’s brow twitched. 

 

**When he couldn’t control it**

He had control; he had finesse when using his abilities. Erik knew he could even lift a submarine out of the water and turn a satellite dish if he wanted to. Yet the moment, Charles put his hand on his stomach underneath his shirt the silverware in the cabinets started to rattle in shake. The telepath chuckled, his lips against Erik’s ear. 

“Receptive aren’t you?” he whispered. The utensils shook even more and Erik flushed. Of course the moment Charles touched him in the one way that definitely wasn’t just friends he would revert to a teenage girl and start warping utensils.


End file.
